


come for me chapter7

by homott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homott/pseuds/homott





	come for me chapter7

哈利刚一进门德拉科就冲了过来，差点撞倒他，如果不是哈利见机快速的施了一个障碍重重的话。其实，在回来的路上，哈利挺忐忑的，虽然在赫敏家听到了德拉科的对话，但，那可是德拉科·喜怒无常的·马尔福啊，因此，哈利在进门前还预判德拉科会不会攻击自己。。。。直到他现在看到了德拉科脸上的泪水。

“Harry”，德拉科啜泣着，他看起来是那么的筋疲力竭那么的脆弱以至于哈利立马放下他心爱的敞篷跑车，跪下来环抱住了他，哈利把脸贴在德拉科的大腿上，轻轻亲吻着。  
“I’m so sorry”德拉科哽咽着，“我担心坏了，我害怕你一气之下出什么事。。。”  
哈利抬起身子伸手捧着德拉科的脸摩挲着。“It’s okay”他轻声安抚着脆弱的德拉科。  
听着哈利的安慰，德拉科把脸埋在哈利的手掌里，痛苦地哽咽着：“不，不是的，我说的那些话是不可原谅的。你不应该原谅我，哈利。我不配得到你的原谅！”  
“闭嘴，吻我，马尔福”他甚至没有给德拉科一个抗议的机会，他们拼命地接吻，紧握着对方的衬衫。

“Can’t live without you”德拉科在哈利的嘴边喘息着说。  
“德拉科马尔福没有了谁都能活下去”  
“不！不是的！你。。。德拉科急切说到  
哈利吻着德拉科打断了他的话，他不需要知道那些，因为哈利明白，他也一样。  
他们拥抱着，胶着着，努力填满两人之间的每一寸空隙。在失而复得后的惊喜与恐惧下激动地颤抖着。德拉科紧紧拥抱着哈利，把脸贴着哈利的胸口，透过衬衣，让哈利有力的心跳抚平自己血管中奔腾地焦虑。哈利离开的这30多个小时如同30年般漫长难熬。  
其实那天哈利出去没多久德拉科就去找他了，只是他们都完美地错过了对方，当德拉科最后跑到哈利的办公室发现他桌子上的跑车不见后，德拉科的血液都要凝固了。仿佛下一秒他就看到了哈利像阿斯托莉雅一样满身是血地倒在支离破碎的车里。而现在，当他还能抱着哈利温暖的身体时，他是多么感激。  
哈利抚摸着德拉科的头发，低头看着他“想什么呢”  
“Nothing”  
“。。。。Really？”  
德拉科隔着衬衫吻着哈利的肚子，口水洇湿了一小片，他把舌头从两个扣子间的缝中伸过去，舔着哈利肚脐附近柔嫩的皮肤。。。不一会儿，他感觉到有东西顶着他的喉咙，他抬起头。  
“Make love with me，I need to know we’re okay.”  
哈利点点头“你希望我怎么做？我都满足你”  
“Let me fuck you.”  
尽管在过去的三十多个小时里发生了那么多事情-----也许正因为如此-----哈利的心因欲望而颤抖。  
哈利站了起来准备把德拉科推进卧室。  
“等一下”德拉科拉住哈利“先让我吸你，我想先尝尝你的味道”  
哈利已经完全勃起了，他把裤子脱到大腿中间，德拉科贪婪地抓住他的老二，他抚摸了它一会儿，然后倾身向前，用嘴唇缠住肿起的头部，缓缓地吸吮。哈利呻吟着，把手指伸进德拉科的头发里，感受着德拉科细心的口活，他知道德拉科在取悦他。  
“差不多就好”哈利喘息着“我想被你操射”  
德拉科一个深喉后把哈利的老二吐了出来，大量的口水和前液黏成一股透明的线从德拉科的嘴里拉出来，哈利呜咽着。  
德拉科拿出魔杖召唤了一个盒子过来。“这个是我前两天刚整的，本来想那天试一下”  
德拉科边拆盒子边说。  
“这。。。这是”哈利望向盒子里有点惊讶的看着德拉科。  
“一个特制的阴茎”德拉科狡黠地眨了眨眼。“想不想试一试？”  
哈利看着那个阴茎，想象着德拉科带着它干自己。。。“Oh~God, yes，let me come！”  
“Sofa,” Draco粗哑地说. “Now.”  
说完德拉科转着轮椅到了沙发旁，哈利帮他把自己从轮椅里扶了出来。然后德拉科让哈利脱了衣服并转过身去。  
“现在，把腰弯下”德拉科拍了拍哈利诱人的屁股。  
“插进来，德拉科！”哈利兴奋难耐。  
德拉科呻吟着，他抓住哈利的臀部，把他拉得更近了，过了一会儿，哈利感到一根滑滑的手指轻轻地插进了他的屁股里。  
“不用扩张，涂点润滑，把它塞进来”哈利叫到  
德拉科低沉急促地喘息，吮吸着哈利的屁眼，在洞口张开时他把假阴茎深深地插入进去。  
突如其来的贯穿让哈利忍不住哼了出来，伴随着德拉科的抽插，哈利用力地配合，让那玩意可以插得更深，哈利向后伸出手，抓住了德拉科的手腕。  
“我能坐在你腿上吗？”  
德拉科把哈利转过来让他跨过自己，哈利在德拉科的大腿上扭动着他赤裸的屁股。德拉科身上的粗呢布料摩擦着哈利的睾丸，舒服的让他喘不过气来。  
“你喝了多少水”他边吻着德拉科边问。他听见德拉科得意地笑了  
“Enough.”  
他们又缠在了一起，德拉科再一次呻吟着，抽打着哈利的屁股，哈利激动地撸动着德拉科的性器让它半勃起。而后德拉科把手伸到哈利底下抓住了那假阴茎的底座套在自己的阴茎上，抓着哈利的腰猛烈地戳刺着。  
哈利把双手撑在沙发的后背上，尽可能快的插自己让自己高潮。只有自己处于高潮边缘时，德拉科才会给他想要的，让他疯狂的“射精”。  
“Tell me,”德拉科痴迷地看着哈利  
“快了”哈利喘息着  
“我也快了”德拉科回应着  
紧接着哈利感觉屁股下湿热弥漫，哈利使劲地扭动着，推挤着，努力够着德拉科肿胀的头部好去感受尿液从中流出，他疯狂地操着自己。“More ，give me more，Draco ，Don’t stop”哈利控制不住地叫喊。  
“操我的鸡巴，哈利，”德拉科在他耳边充满欲望地低声说，哈利昂着头，屁股失控一般猛烈地向下贯穿。  
“Draco，Draco，Tell me”哈利恳求着  
“你的屁股感觉好极了-太紧了。哦，我射在了里面。。猛烈的射在了里面。。。’’  
德拉科破碎地呻吟着，他的尿液浸湿了在哈利颤抖的双腿间的牛仔裤。  
“看，我的鸡巴在你身体里抖动”  
“是的，我感觉到了”  
“我停不下来，你的屁股好舒服。。。再紧一点”  
尽管哈利知道这不是真的---德拉科并没有真的用他的鸡巴操自己----但，哈利依旧觉得那就是德拉科的。他把屁股里的每一块肌肉都挤在那根硅胶周围，他高潮了，他哭喊地高潮了。  
“就这样哈利。。。再深一点，骑我的鸡巴高潮”  
听到德拉科的话，哈利哭喊地射了出来。“不要停，德拉科！”  
又持续地抽插了一阵后，德拉科低低地笑着“亲爱的，我的膀胱已经空了。恐怕你得等我再喝些水了。现在，我想把你吸出来”  
哈利抬起了自己的膝盖，德拉科握住那根的底座让它滑了出来，这感觉就像德拉科的老二从他身体里滑出来似的。哈利站起来，双腿仍然虚弱地打颤。 他把双手撑在咖啡桌上，将屁股推向德拉科。不久，他感觉到德拉科的手撑开他的腿，然后德拉科柔软湿润的舌头戳开了洞口。哈利满足地呻吟着，让德拉科再给了他一次不能承受的高潮。

那天晚上，他们相拥缠绕着彼此睡着了，睡得深沉踏实。


End file.
